Different Lives
by vampires-ninjas-ohmy
Summary: There are three new students from America that are coming to Cross Academy. They have a bit of a secret, but who doesn't have secrets. Will the girls be able to find out Cross Academy's secret or will Cross Academy find out theirs first? Rated T. O.C.'s
1. Great, A New School

**Hey guys, so last chapter was a character profile thing and I wanted to make it up by giving the first real chapter right away. So enjoy!**

**3 vampires-ninjas-ohmy**

Chapter 1:

"I don't wanna go to a new school," a girl's voice whined.

"Well too bad. I don't think any of us do," another girl's voice said back.

"Wahhh, you're so mean to me, Daisy," the first girl said.

"It's okay MaKenzie, I still love you," a third girl said to the first.

"Ohh, I love you too, Kaity. Secret handshake that Daisy doesn't get to know," the first girl, now known as MaKenzie, said. Then she and the third girl, Kaity, did a handshake that was pretty complicated to learn, but that could have just been them.

These three girls were all in a car, going to Cross Academy because they got kicked out of their last school, well MaKenzie did and Kaity and Daisy didn't want to leave her all alone. They were originally in Oceanside, California at Jefferson High School.

The girls also had a huge secret, they weren't human. Kaity was an earth fairy. She could use plants to do anything, heal plants, and she also knew about herbs and medicine.

Daisy was a shapeshifter. She could shapeshift into a wolf only though. She could also go in half form where she had ears and a tail of a wolf but other than that, looked normal.

MaKenzie was slightly different from them. She was the daughter of Death. She could send people to Hell and Heaven if they died, like her father. She could also control fire, which came from Hell's power, where she could also use electricity or lightning bolts, which came from Heaven. She could also open up the ground and had her own scythe, like her father.

"You know, that doesn't affect me at all," Daisy said with a weirded out expression. 'God how did I end up with this retard,' Daisy thought to herself.

"I'm not a retard, you bitch," MaKenzie yelled. She may have acted stupid, but MaKenzie could read people easily and was very observant.

"MaKenzie, we're here, and people are looking," Kaity said with a sweatdrop. It was true, right when MaKenzie yelled, Kaity opened her car door and now people were looking.

"Oh let them stare! Wait, on second thought, what are you staring at, you eavesdroppers! Are you trying to eye rape me?!," MaKenzie started yelling at the people who looked over at them.

"Can we go now, before you cause another big scene," Daisy questioned. Really, she thought it was hilarious, but they needed to get their things from the headmaster.

"Yeah, we can go," MaKenzie said cheerfully. Meanwhile, everyone, including the people that stared, were all thinking, 'Is she bi-polor?', while sweatdropping.

"Gre-at," Kaity said, a little afraid of the other girl.

"Okay!" And with that they started walking the grounds of Cross Academy.

When they finally found the headmaster's office after getting lost quite a few times, they stood outside the door.

"What do you think we do?" Daisy questioned, unsure of what to do.

"Well we could always do it the way I do back home," MaKenzie suggested.

"Well…"

While the girls were talking outside the door, they weren't aware that the people inside the room could hear just about everything they were saying.

"Okay fine, go ahead and do what you do back home," Daisy finally gave in, still unsure thought seeing as it was MaKenzie here.

"Hehehehe, okay," MaKenzie said. Now Kaity and Daisy were suspicious, but before they could stop her, MaKenzie did something.

"UNCLE, GET YOUR ASS OFF THE COUCH!" MaKenzie yelled at the top of her lungs, slamming the door open with a 'bang.'

Inside, a man with long blonde hair in a ponytail, wearing glasses,stood, semi-shocked. Also with him was a young man who looked to be about 17, with dark brown hair that was about to his shoulder and brownish-reddish eyes. He was wearing a white suit/uniform.

"Oh! I should have known you would do that! That's why I hear screaming coming from your house everyday after school," Daisy started shouting.

"It's not my fault Uncle is a lazy ass hobo who can't get up from the couch and has to be verbally abused," MaKenzie said with her hands in front of her, and an innocent voice.

"Guys, we're inside the office, you can shut-up now," Kaity said finally.

"Oh right, forgot," Daisy said with a lazy wave of her hand.

"Right. Well we're the new students," Kaity said to the headmaster, who had overcome his partial shock.

"Yes, yes, I've been expecting you," Headmaster said in a cheery voice.

"Cause that doesn't down like a pedifile," MaKenzie whispered to Daisy, who laughed quietly.

Kaity looked over at them and glared, having heard what she said. The headmaster and mystery student also heard but only the mystery student glanced over at them.

"Well I'm Kaity, this is Daisy and MaKenzie," Kaity then introduced.

"Ah yes," Headmaster said. "My name is Headmaster Cross, and this is a student of the Night Class, Kaname Kuran."

"Nice to meet you. We just came for our scheduele and school uniform," Kaity said, directing the first statement to Kaname, and the second to Headmaster Cross.

"Right! Here is your room key, I hope you don't mind but I thought you all might want to share a room, so it might be slightly small," Headmaster Cross said, handing them the key. "Your uniforms should be in your room, along with your things that were sent here."

"Great. Thanks," Kaity said, smiling at the fact that they could all share a room.

"Of course. If you want, you may go and explore the campus," Headmaster Cross said, also smiling.

"Okay." Kaity then turned and started out the door. Daisy and MaKenzie started following but not before MaKenzie did the 'I'm watching you' motion with her hand.

When the door shut behind the girls, Kaien Cross turned to Kaname.

"Interesting girl's, especially that girl with brown and blonde hair," Kaien said, letting out a chuckle.

"Yes, they are," Kaname said.

When the girls left the Headmaster's office, they started wandering around outside.

"What do you want to do?" Daisy questioned.

"Don't know," MaKenzie said, popping a bubble of gum that she found in her magic pocket of things you never know were in there.

Daisy was about to answer back, when suddenly they heard screaming.

"What the hell is that?" MaKenzie questioned.

"I don't know," Kaity said, confused.

"Let's go see," Daisy said, in a 'Oh god, I don't want to but we have nothing better to do' voice.

When they started heading over towards the screaming, MaKenzie jumped on Daisy's back.

"What the hell?" Daisy shouted.

"I can't go on any longer. You have to carry me," MaKenzie said dramatically.

"Like hell you can't go on any longer," Daisy muttered, but nontheless, started walking with MaKenzie on her back. While this was happening, Kaity was just watching in amusement. 'They act just like sisters,' she thought.

When they got close enough to the screaming where they could see, they were shocked. Standing in front of them was a giant crowd of girls. There was a smaller girl with brown hair a little past her shoulders and brown-red eyes, trying to keep them all back from a giant set of gates. A little ways a way, a young man of about 17 was leaning against the wall. He had silver hair that was shaggy and beautiful violet/purple eyes. He also had a glare on his face, so he was pretty much just glaring at the screaming girls.

"Stay back," the small girl shouted.

"Maybe we should help her," Kaity suggested, feeling bad for the girl who had to fend off all the crazy girls.

"Ughhhh, why," MaKenzie asked/groaned.

"Because she looks tired and she could get squashed," Kaity said, like it was a normal thing to be squashed.

"MaKenzie, you go. You're good at distracting people," Daisy said, smiling.

"B-But I don't wanna," she whined.

"Go," Daisy said. "I'll give you some candy," she then said.

"…fine…," MaKenzie said finally.

She hopped off of Daisy's back and started making her way through the crowd easily, seeing as she was also smaller than some of the girls. When she got closer to the front, she was stepping on peoples feet, kicking their knees, and even elbowing some girl's face.

When she finally made it to the front, she had her hands on her knees, bending over, and panting.

"Holy crap, I could have died. They so owe me for this," she said to herself, as if that were normal.

She easily made it past the other small girl and went over to the part that wasn't accupied, the part the other girl was trying to block. Kaity got out a pair of speakers from her convienant backpack, and threw them to MaKenzie. Then MaKenzie got out her iPod and set it up before anyone could notice. Then she looked up at Kaity, who gave her a nod. MaKenzie took a deep breath and pressed play.

'_Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear  
Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!  
Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
Don't call me jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear_

Oh Yeah!

Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Three times you can bite me

(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear) [Pop!]

_Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear  
Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!  
Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
Don't call me jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear_

Oh Yeah!'

When the song started, everyone seemed to have stopped what they were doing to look at the freaky girl who was singing about a gummy bear. Also during this time, while the music was playing, no one seemed to have noticed the gates open either.

Kaity and Daisy then came up to MaKenzie.

"You did it!," Kaity said cheerfully. Then everyone went back and they noticed that the Night Class was standing right outside the gates, staring at MaKenzie as if she were some kind of freak, which she was.

"Stop eye raping me," MaKenzie shouted, covering her breasts with her arms.

"They're not eye raping you! You have got a serious problem," Daisy said.

"Shut up! I just totally sung for you! The least you can do is be grateful I did it. I wasn't even going to do anything but no, Kaity just had to be all 'Oh you must go and distract those crazy girls who have rabies to help that poor little girl who is doing all the work,' and make me do it," MaKenzie started shouting and ranting.

"I never said the girls had rabies," Kaity pointed out sweatdropping.

"Oh… Well you might as well have! I mean look at them, they're practically foaming at the mouth," MaKenzie said, covering up.

"You just made that up," Daisy pointed out.

"I know," MaKenzie said.

Kaity then looked up and realized everyone was staring at them.

"Uhh, guys, I think we should go," she then said.

"Okay," MaKenzie said, totally oblivious to the stares. Then the girls started scurrying along, away from the crowds, also unaware that a select few Night Class members were watching them intently.

** Well that's it for right now! If I get reviews I will be a happy camper, even though I hate camping but anyway… Leave a review if you want, as in please leave a review!**

**I also just realized that I forgot to include the personality of MaKenzie in the Character Profile, but I think you can guess it from reading this… Well I'll try to update soon!**

**3 vampires-ninjas-ohmy**


	2. The Loving Friendship

** Hey guys! So this is my technically second chapter. I hope you guys enjoy! Oh and I just realized that I didn't do a disclaimer soo..**

**Disclaimer: vampires-ninjas-ohmy doesn't own Vampire Knight (sadly) or the Gummy Bear Song from chapter 2.**

** 3 vampires-ninjas-ohmy**

* * *

Chapter 2:

When the girls got back to their dorm, they started unpacking. When they were finally done, they went to bed seeing as they had to go to class in the morning.

The next morning, the girls were rushing around trying to get ready before they were late. Kaity just finished her shower, Daisy was brushing her hair, and MaKenzie just happen to walk into a wall.

"I swear, you were dropped when you were a baby," Daisy said with a sweatdrop.

"Pfhht, no, my daddy was equiped, he knew what he was doing. Just because he's like the Grim Reaper doesn't mean he didn't read parenting books, he just burned them after," MaKenzie said, like it was the most normal thing to say.

"Wow. Your childhood must have been interesting," Daisy said, then suddenly realized that she and Kaity knew nothing of MaKenzie's childhood.

"Let's just say I was trained for things," MaKenzie said seriously, which shocked Daisy for a moment.

A moment later, Kaity came out of the bathroom, all dressed and ready to go.

"Okay, let's go," she said. MaKenzie and Daisy nodded and they headed off in search of their classroom.

Fifteen minutes later, the girls finally managed to find their classroom and walked in through the door to it. When they entered, all eyes were instantly on them.

"Ah yes, Headmaster informed me of new students," the teacher said when he spotted them. "Introduce yourselves."

"My name is Kaity Brendon, or Brendon Kaity I guess. We come from California in the U.S.," Kaity introduced first.

"My name is Montez Daisy, and like Kaity said, I'm from the U.S.," Daisy then went next.

"My name is No-last-name MaKenzie," finally, MaKenzie said.

"You can sit at any empty desk," the teacher then said. The girls looked around and spotted the silver haired boy from yesterday and the small, brown haired girl. Next to the silver haired boy were three empty seats. The girls then headed over to them.

Kaity sat in the one near the aisle, Daisy sat in the middle, and MaKenzie sat in the seat next to Mr. Silver. During the class, Kaity was staring off into space, Daisy was texting on her phone under the table; like she normally did in California, and MaKenzie was doodling on her notebook. Daisy looked over at MaKenzie's notebook and went wide-eyed.

On her notebook, there were pictures of the teacher, except he was bald and was supposedly yelling at a student, specifically the small, brown haired girl.

That was also another thing that MaKenzie could do. She could see into the past, present, or future at random times. That was also a way that Death tracked the people he was going to kill down, so it would explain why she could do it also.

Daisy elbowed MaKenzie in the stomach which received a small groan from said girl.

Soon enough, it was the end of school. MaKenzie stood up with a groan.

"I think you bruised my tummy," she said.

"Your poor tummy," Daisy said with an eye roll.

"Oh no you di-dn't. You just did the eye-roll," MaKenzie said.

"Oh yes I di-id," Daisy said back.

"Bitch."

"Slut."

"You're my bitch."

"Only if you're my slut."

"Deal," they both said at the same time. Kaity, who was watching this, only looked on with amusement. The silver haired boy looked at them emotionlessly, and the small girl looked in shock.

Kaity, who saw this, only shook her head. "They're kidding. They do this sort of thing a lot."

The other girl just nodded.

"I'm Kaity, this is Daisy and MaKenzie," Kaity introduced.

"My name is Yuuki, this is Zero," the other girl said.

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too. Oh, we have to go, Zero. We're prefects, so we have to stop the girls from doing anything to the Night Class," Yuuki then explained.

"Oh. Were the Night Class the ones who came through the gates?"

"Yeah," Yuuki replied with a nod.

"Mind if we tag along?" Kaity asked.

"Sure," Yuuki replied, hesitantly.

"Great,"Kaity said back. Then all of the girls left, heading over to the Night Class gates.

"Hey bitch, you still owe me my candy," MaKenzie suddenly yelled.

"Uhh…," Daisy said nervously.

"You said you'de give me candy if I distracted the rabies infested girls," MaKenzie yelled.

"Well…. I lied," Daisy stated back. Suddenly, a dark aura surrounded MaKenzie, shadows covered her face, and she was giving off a killing intent.

Then she launched herself at Daisy. She tried kicking her stomach but Daisy dodged. Daisy then tried to punch MaKenzie only for that to be blocked. MaKenzie dropped to the ground and swiped Daisy's feet from under her, making Daisy fall with a crash. They continued to punch and kick eachother, pulling off moves, while everyone that could see was watching in shock. How could such carefree girls be able to move at such speed and grace? They were too in to watching it that noone seemed to realize that the gates were opening and the Night Class had a clear view of the two girls fighting.

MaKenzie jumped up just in time before she was kicked. She flipped backwards and landed in a crouched position.

"Aren't you going to try to stop them?" Yuuki asked worriedly to Kaity, who was watching with a bored expression.

"Why would I stop them? They do this all the time," Kaity replied back with a bored tone.

While the two girls were fighting, the Night Class was watching in facination. They had never seen anyone able to move like that unless they were a vampire, or maybe a vampire hunter.

Daisy managed to land a kick on MaKenzie, although because she was dodging, it felt soft, but it did managed to send her flying closer to the Night Class.

"Give me the candy, bitch," MaKenzie yelled. This managed to shock everyone. This was what the girls were fighting about? All of those skilled techniques, all for candy?

"I don't have any, slut," Daisy yelled back.

MaKenzie gasped. Her eyes started to water and everyone thought she was crying because of what Daisy had called.

"You…You called me your slut," MaKenzie cried out, happy anime tears rolling down her cheeks.

"MY bitch!"

"MY slut!" Then the two ran towards eachother and glomped one another.

When they were done with their glomp, they turned around and found the whole Night Class watching with shock while the girls were back to eye raping them, finally realizing that they were there. 


	3. They're Not Human

** Hey peoples!!! So I decided to update finally, now that it's Spring Break and all. So enjoy!!**

** Disclaimer: vampires-ninjas-ohmy doesn't own Vampire Knight (or else I would make things happen….) that was mysterious, awesome.**

** 3, vampires-ninjas-ohmy**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Chapter 3:

"Ohhhh, I'm sorry," MaKenzie yelled out, rivers of anime tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry too," Daisy said, not so many tears as MaKenzie running down her face also.

"Are you two almost done yet?" Kaity said, _still_ bored.

"Don't be jealous, Kaity," MaKenzie said, sticking her toungue out. Kaity just glared at her.

MaKenzie turned around and finally noticed that people were watching.

"Ahhhhhh, people!" she yelled out, pointing to all the people that were watching.

"MaKenzie, it's not nice to point," Kaity said, scolding MaKenzie like a 5 year old.

"I don't care," MaKenzie said, sticking her toungue out and pulling her skin under her eye down.**1**

"Forget it Kaity, you know she's not going to listen to you," Daisy said, amusement clear in her voice.

"Just listen to me, damn you," Kaity said to MaKenzie, clearly not listening to Daisy.

"Bite me," MaKenzie said, then turned around and started shaking her butt in the air at Kaity.

"I'm going to _kill_ you," Kaity said through gritted teeth. That was when she jumped on MaKenzie. Unlike the other fight, MaKenzie and Kaity were rolling on the floor, trying to get on top of eachother. There were nail scratches, the pulling of the hair, and even… _slapping._

"Get off of me… you're too heavy," MaKenzie managed to pant out, while Kaity was on top of her.

"Are you calling me fat," Kaity said through gritted teeth again.

"Well I'm not calling you a freaking feather, that's for sure," MaKenzie shouted. Kaity then pulled at MaKenzie's bangs, showing her left eye. For a moment, MaKenzie's eyes showed the color of a very light amber, making them look almost yellow. When this happens it means that she is very angry.

While Kaity was pulling at MaKenzie's hair, MaKenzie was repeatedly bitch-slapping her.

"Taste the power of the bitch-slap," MaKenzie shouted. Even though MaKenzie's eyes showed her true anger, she was very good at hiding her true emotions.

"Hey, can someone try to break them up?" Daisy asked.

"Why don't you do it?" Yuuki asked, confused, wondering how this was any different than the other fight seeing as this wasn't nearly as bad.

"Because I don't want to loose a hand," Daisy replied.

"How is this different than the other fight?" Yuuki questioned.

"Because they're actually angry," Daisy said, although there was a different reason. Daisy saw MaKenzie's eyes change color and knew that that was a very bad thing. At times, when MaKenzie was angry, her powers were harder to control, and sometimes she would accidently use them.

Also, fairies tend to have bad tempers while angry, despite what people say about them, most of the things are just rumors. So fairies can also be dangerous.

"Hey, you Mr. Silver, can you help?" Daisy asked Zero when she spotted him. " Just kind of grab the back of their shirts and pull them apart," Daisy explained.

Zero glared at her for a minute, then sighed and walked over to them. He grabbed the back of both their shirts, like Daisy said, and pulled them apart, also making them just hang in the air. While in the air, that didn't stop them from trying to kill eachother. They both started kicking their legs at eachother and reaching their arms out.

Daisy sighed before opening Kaity's backpack full of things that are always convienent. She pulled out Kaity's iPod and a lollypop and threw them at the two girls. Kaity caught the iPod in her hand them put it in her ears. Unfortuanatly, MaKenzie wasn't so lucky and the lollypop hit her in the head and fell to the ground.

"Holy crap! Didn't see that coming, it hurt," MaKenzie said. Then she started to try to reach for it but was still in the air, hanging. She started to wave her arms around trying to reach for it. "Ughh come to me! Your master comands you! Use the force," she then started yelling. This caused some people to give her weird looks, but some people started laughing. Others that were too cool to laugh were either smirking or chuckling, which is not quite a laugh.

Zero then dropped both of the girls, making them fall to the ground with a thud. MaKenzie's eyes started to water until tears were just hanging from the edges of her eyes, giving her almost a puppy dog eyes look. Then she jumped on Kaity and glomped her.

"My baby, ughhhhhh, wahhhhhh, daddy's soo sorry," she started crying and wailing out.

Kaity smiled before picking up the lollipop that was on the ground and shoving it in MaKenzie's mouth. MaKenzie started coughing and choking before finally stopping and smiled.

"Mommy~ daddy's baby is okay," MaKenzie shouted to Daisy.

Kaity noticed Yuuki's confused look and decided to explain, "MaKenzie thinks we're like a family so she decided that she would be the daddy, Daisy is the mom, and apparently I'm the baby."

"Oh, that's sweet," Yuuki said with a smile.

"Wait!," MaKenzie suddenly shouted, looking serious, " What the hell, you bitch, you said you didn't have any candy!" she yelled at Daisy.

"Well I lied again," Daisy said with a smirk. MaKenize growled but didn't do anything.

"Hey what are the Night Class peoples still doing here?" MaKenzie said, just now noticing they were still standing by the gates. Just like that, the fangirls started screaming.

"Kyaaa! Idol-sempai!!"

Although the girls were screaming, the Night Class' eyes seemed to be focused on MaKenzie. None of them moved, not even the blonde one who seemed to have liked attention, they were just staring at MaKenzie. After a few moments, Daisy finally realized why they were staring. Her eyes widened as she looked over at the Night Class.

Then Daisy grabbed Kaity and MaKenzie's arms and started to walk towards their dorm. When Daisy glanced back, she saw that the Night Class was watching them go.

When they finally got to their room, Daisy started to take out her suitcase.

"Daisy, what are you doing?" MaKenzie asked, confused as to why Daisy suddenly grabbed her and Kaity and came back to the dorm.

"They saw," Daisy said without looking up from packing.

"Saw what?" Kaity asked.

"Saw MaKenzie's eyes change," Daisy replied. Both MaKenzie's and Kaity's eyes widened at this.

"But where are we going to go? We have no where," Kaity said.

"Where else can we go where we can be safe," MaKenzie responded, a far away look in her eyes.

"MaKenzie's right, they'll find us if we leave," Kaity said to Daisy.

"But the Night Class saw," Daisy responded.

Although MaKenzie did get expelled from their previous school, they were also being hunted by someone very powerful. He has been trying to get the three girls for a while now. He believes that he can use the girl's powers to help him release something. Actually, he wants Kaity and Daisy because that's just power, the one that he really needs is MaKenzie, because she is the one who has enough power to set the being free. MaKenzie has powers from both Heaven and Hell so she is one of the most powerful beings besides her father.

The girls chose to go to Cross Academy because they thought that it would be far enough away, from America to Japan, they thought he wouldn't guess that they would go that far.

"What if we just told the Headmaster," Kaity suggested.

"He wouldn't believe us," Daisy said back.

"I don't think the Night Class is human," MaKenzie said suddenly.

"Why would you say that?" Kaity said shocked.

"I can sense people's souls, they don't feel human," MaKenzie replied back.

"What do they feel like?" Daisy asked.

"I don't know."


	4. Unexpected Fights With Russian Orphans

Hello people! I know it's been like 4 months since I updated this and I apologize. I saw it on my profile and read it and decided that it looks pretty good so I decided to pay attention to it. I also put pictures on my profile of the three girls. As for the pairings, I think that I'll tell you guys now.

DaisyXTakuma Ichijo

KaityXHanabusa Aidou

MaKenzieXKaname Kuran

So there are the pairings, I just thought that maybe you wanted to know them ahead and I'm sorry if you didn't and wanted it to be a surprise. I thought that I should take the Night Class guys who didn't have a girl with them. Well, as for Kaname, I don't like Yuki at all really. I'm sorry if some of you do but I think she's annoying so I'm taking Kaname from her, MWAHAHAHA, EAT THAT YUKI! Sorry... anyway, I think Rima and Shiki should be together and Ruka and Kain should be together in my mind. So sorry if you don't like that but...my story!

Oh and I'm also sorry if somethings didn't make any sense or whatever. I'll be telling you who the person is who's tracking them down in maybe this chapter or the next. And I also changed some things, like what MaKenzie looks like, I did this because I actually have a plot now and it helps, if you want to know why you can tell me in a review and I'll tell you. So anyways, this is a really long author's note so let's get this started then!

Disclaimer: vampires-ninjas-ohmy doesn't own Vampire Knight or anything mentioned in this!

_**...**_

Chapter 4:

After MaKenzie's little revelation, the girls decided it was best to go to sleep and think about everything the next day. Kaity was tangled up in her sheets, her arm dangling over the edge of the bed. Daisy was laying on her stomach with her face burried in the pillow. As for MaKenzie, she was laying upside down, her head dangling over the edge, close to the floor. Suddenly, a red light seemed to appear out of thin air and expanded. When it was about the size of three men, it disappeared, revealing what it was shaped; three men. Except they didn't look exactly like normal men. They were wearing strange silver masks with black cloaks over them. The masks had holes for the eyes, nose holes, and strange designs over the mouth. There were also designs all over the mask. The bright light had woken the girls up and they knew exactly who these people were.

MaKenzie wasn't the only child of Death, she had an older brother. They both hated eachother and were cursed when they were younger that when one of them was injured, the other would have the same injury. So if one had a broken arm, the other would also have a broken arm. His name was Alexander and he was the exact opposite of MaKenzie. He was a ruthless killer, he had a cold heart and found plessure in other's pain. Their looks were also opposite. MaKenzie had black hair, Alexander had white. MaKenzie had purple eyes, Alexander had red. He was also power hungry. He killed their mother and had tried to kill their father when he was only 12. When he failed to kill their father, he ran away but not before stealing MaKenzie's music box that held the lullaby their mother would sing for her. Ever since then, he's been trying to get MaKenzie after having gone through training.

The people who had just appeared in the girl's dorm were Alexander's Followers. He had become a leader to the evil side and used these Followers for his purpose.

The girl's jumped out of their beds with lightning speed, in just enough time to avoid a shock of white light. This was what the Followers could do, they could form energy into a white light and when it hit it's target, it would explode.

"He's found us," Daisy stated in a calm voice. The other two didn't say anything. Suddenly, one of the Followers sprung into action and threw a punch at Kaity. Kaity ducked just in time and aimed a kick to his stomach. He blocked it and managed to kick Kaity in the shoulder. While MaKenzie and Daisy were distracted by this, the other two Followers took this chance to attack them.

One of them charged at Daisy and threw a kick at her head but Daisy blocked it with her crossed arms, having no other option being tooken by surprise. The Follower took this to his advantage and brought his fist up and managed to strike her in the stomach. Daisy coughed and a few drops of blood came out.

The one that came at MaKenzie must have been more experienced than the others for he immediatly gripped her arm and threw her across the room. Unfortunately, on the other side of the room were the windows and MaKenzie went straight through them. The glass immediatly shattered and left scrapes across her arms and back. Since she was wearing a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top, more skin was injured. She managed to flip in the air and land on her feet but barely had time to react before the Follower jumped out also and was right above her. She twirled her body so that he wasn't above her and right when he was still a few feet in the air she brought her leg up for a side kick that sent him flying into a nearby tree. The Follower gasped out of breath when his back connected with the tree before reaching into his cloak and taking out three shuriken. He threw them with an extrordinary speed but MaKenzie managed to catch them between her fingers almost effortlessly and throw them right back at him.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you want to defeat me," she said without any emotion in her voice. When it came to anything that had to do with Alexander, MaKenzie would loose her cheerful personality. She knew that this was serious so she acted as such.

Behind his mask, the Follower growled with frustration before taking out a sword. All Follower's had a sword but there was one quality about it that was different than anothers. This one had a decorated hilt with a skull on the end. There were points by the hilt but still on the blade and in the center was a carving of a dragon.

MaKenzie saw the sword and held her arm out sideways with her fingers spread apart. There was a glow before it disappeared and something was left in it's place. Her scythe. It was silver with black thread and wrappings. At the top and bottom of it was loose wrap that was dark purple. The silver blade of it shined in the moonlight.

Her outfit also changed. She was wearing a black cloak, like the Grim Reaper, that went to her knees and was opened. Under that was a dark purple and black plaid skirt that went to mid thigh with black wrapping that acted almost like a belt. Her top went a few inches above her belly button, revealing her belly button peircing that was a dangling black cross. The top went to the bottom of her neck and had no sleeves. At the top of her shirt, she had a purple choker that stood out against the black shirt.

The Follower charged at her suddenly with his sword in front of him. MaKenzie brought her scythe up at the last moment and the two weapons clanked together. Their faces were only about a foot apart from eachother but each were focused on the weapon in their hands. Their strengths seemed to be almost equal, which is a surprise since MaKenzie is about half the size of the Follower. MaKenzie brought her knee up and let it connect with his gut before elbowing him in the face, making the mask crack but not leave his face. The Followers face spread into a snarl though it wasn't noticable because of the mask before he swiped his sword at her. MaKenzie backed up but not before the sword cut her arm. She brought the arm up that wasn't injured and bright flame appeared on her palm. She brought her hand back before flying it foward, the flame coming off her hand and flying towards the Follower. Before the Follower could react, the flame hit his face and he flew back, hitting the same tree as before and breaking it.

Before MaKenzie could do anything else, the other two Followers appeared with their red light. They both brought energy into their palms before throwing it at her. The two energies combined and added to the power. MaKenzie's eyes widened and she didn't have time to react as the combined energy slammed into her. The pain was unbearable and sent her flying at least 10 feet back. She landed roughly on her side as she brought her hand up to her stomach, where she was hit. All she could feel was the burning, as if her body was on fire. Black dots were dancing in her vision, making everything blurry. Still, she couldn't let the Followers get away so quickly or harm anyone else. MaKenzie slowly sat up and bent her knees as she lifted herself off the ground. She almost fell over again but brought her hand on the ground to steady herself.

"What's the matter? Aren't you supposed to be all powerful? I guess Alexander-sama was right, you are a weak little girl," the one MaKenzie had been fighting taunted, now standing next to the other Followers.

"And you talk big for someone who was getting his ass kicked by a weak little girl before his friends had to come save him," MaKenzie taunted back. The Follower narrowed his eyes dangerously but before he could do anything else, MaKenzie raised her scythe and slammed the point into the ground. Almost immediatly, the ground cracked and spread open. Fire rose from the crack and licked the air. "Can _Alexander-sama_ do that?" she asked with a smirk. The Followers had to jump out of the way before the crack could open beneath them.

"MaKenzie!" Daisy shouted, jumping out of the shattered window with Kaity right behind. Daisy had a black eye and was limping while Kaity was straddling her right arm. They stopped when they saw the open ground.

"Tell Alexander that if he's too scared to face me then he can at least send Followers worthy to fight," MaKenzie told them. They glared hatefully but realizing that they couldn't win, disappeared with their red light. As soon as they disappeared, MaKenzie closed the earth and slumped to the ground, holding her stomach. Daisy and Kaity raced over, well Daisy limped. MaKenzie's scythe disappeared with the same light it came with along with her outfit.

At the sound of footsteps, all the girls looked up and saw the Chairman, Yuki, Zero, and the dark haired boy from earlier walking over to where they were.

"Oh my! Are you girls alright?" the Chairman asked anxiously.

"Nooo..." MaKenzie groaned.

"What happened here?" the Chairman asked, sounding serious for the first time since they saw him.

"Umm..." Kaity trailed off.

"Oh good lord, I think I'm going to puke," MaKenzie interrupted, moaning.

"It's okay MaKenzie. I'm giving you permission to let it out," Daisy said, sounding like she actually got to decide.

Instead of puking like the other people thought she would, she started yelling. "THOSE FREAKING SONS OF BITCHES! GOD, THEY CHEATED! WHEN I SEE THEM AGAIN, I'M GOING TO FREAKING KILL THEM WITH A SPORK! YES, A SPORK! LET'S SEE WHAT THEY CAN DO WHEN THEY HAVE ALL THEIR ORGANS WRIPPED OUT OF THEIR STUPID BODY! AND IT WILL BE SLOW, I'LL MAKE THEM FEEL THE PAIN! THEY CAN CRY FOR THEIR MOMMY'S, OH BUT WAIT! THEIR MOMMY'S PROBABLY DIDN'T EVEN WANT THEM, THEY WERE PROBABLY THE MOST UGLIEST LITTLE GREMLINS THE MOMMY'S HAD EVER SEEN SO THEY PUT THEM IN SOME RUSSIAN ORPHANAGE! HA, THEY'RE RUSSIAN ORPHANS! I'LL FUCKING CARVE 'RUSSIAN ORPHAN' INTO THEIR BACKS WITH A FORK! LET'S SEE WHAT THEY'LL DO ABOUT THAT!" At the end of her very violent rant, the Chairman and Yuki were staring at her with horror written all over their faces. Zero was just staring at her, although there was a freaked out expression on his face. Kaname was also just staring at her although his eyes were widened just a bit.

"Wow, that's a new record," Daisy said casually.

"Yeah, I think that's your longest rant," Kaity also said casually. MaKenzie was too busy panting for breath so she couldn't really give a reply back so she just gave them a thumbs up. Her rant was so loud, the Night Class probably could have heard her.

"S-Shall we go t-to my office," the Chairman stuttered.

"Sure!" MaKenzie agreed cheerfully, freaking him out even more, if possible. She tried standing up but winced and held onto her stomach.

"May I see your injury?" the Chairman asked, seeing her wince. MaKenzie looked at him for a few seconds before lifting her tank top that had appeared back on her. There was a large, deep scrape on her stomach, just below her belly button. It was bleeding and her hand was also covered in blood. Zero turned away from her suddenly and Kaname also took a few steps back.

"That's deep. You need medical attendance now," he said after observing it. "Can you get up?"

MaKenzie tried but just ended up falling. She would have fallen to the ground if Kaname hadn't grabbed her forearms quickly. MaKenzie looked up at him and gazed into his dark maroon eyes.

"Thanks," she said quietly, looking down.

"I'll take her, Kaname," the Chairman volunteered. Kaname nodded and the Chairman picked her up bridle style.

"Dude, gentle. I'm delicate," MaKenzie told him.

Daisy snorted. "You, delicate?"

"I'm a delicate freaking flower so shut the hell up." MaKenzie glared at her. Daisy snorted again while Kaity laughed under her breath. "Laugh at the criple, nice."

"You're not the only one who's criple," Kaity reminded her.

"Yeah, you see this? I'm limping," Daisy told her, gesturing to her leg.

"Yeah and when you get crutches, I'll shove you down the stairs," MaKenzie threatened.

"Is that a threat?" Daisy asked.

"No, it's a promise," MaKenzie said dramatically. Then the three girls started laughing.

"So how old are you guys?" Kaity asked, changing the subject. Yuki looked confused for a moment before smiling.

"I'm 16," she answered.

"I'm 17, so is Daisy."

"How old are you, MaKenzie-san?" Yuki asked curiously.

"I just turned 16 like, a week ago," MaKenzie answered, looking at her upside down since Yuki was walking beside the Chairman.

"Really? You're younger than me," Yuki said, surprised.

"You're birthday was so close. Oh, I have a wonderful idea!" the Chairman exclaimed with glee.

"No..." MaKenzie said bluntly.

"You didn't even hear what it was," the Chairman cried with anime tears running down his face.

"Whatever it is it's probably stupid so I'll just save you from the embarrasment of having everyone give you looks that say you're a retard and thinking that you're gay," MaKenzie said.

"You...kinda made it worse," Daisy said, trying to stop from laughing. Kaity was snickering, Yuki looked torn between being amused or taking pity on the man who was still crying, Zero had a smirk on his face, and Kaname had a small smirk on his face also.

"I did?" MaKenzie asked, genuinly confused. "I thought it was helpful."

"That's just it. _You_ thought," Kaity said with a smirk.

"Did you just insult me?" MaKenzie demanded.

"Exactly my point."

"Shut the hell up."

"Make me."

"I don't make trash."

"Oh wow, like I haven't heard that. You got that from a movie."

"Yeah, well that doesn't matter. I'll steal whatever I want to."

"You thief."

"You hooker."

"You bitch."

"You crack head."

"You crack baby."

"You crack fiend."

"You man."

"You whore."

"That was a good one."

"Thanks, you too." The whole time they were saying these things, they were saying them calmly.

"A-Ano..." Yuki trailed off, confused.

"Don't ask. You guys better get used to this 'cause this is normal for them," Daisy told them casually.

"I don't think anybody will get used to this," Kaname spoke for the first time in a while, gazing at MaKenzie, who was still argueing with Kaity.

_**...**_

And that's it for now! I hope you guys liked this and I'll try to update a lot more frequently! Please leave a review and tell me if you're confused or you want something specific to happen.


End file.
